


The girl

by pinfeather



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Engagement, Childhood Memories, F/M, Flashbacks, Helena knows all, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Mycrofts Redbeard, Sir Percival and Lady Blanchefleur, when they were kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinfeather/pseuds/pinfeather
Summary: A view weeks after 'The final problem'. A stranger turnes up at 221B. Or maybe not so strange after all.Bringing greetings from home, a broken heart and memories that'll tear down the Holmes' men carefully build facades. Weather they want or not.NEW CHAPTER! (Two and Three are put together into one now.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> just to warn you. English isn't my mother tongue so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that might occur.  
> If anyone is interested in being a beta that would be great.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> read you soon  
> pinfeather

After meeting up with a view members of his homeless network for gathering information on a new case, Sherlock was returning home. Hopefully John had already brought Rose to bed, he had to think and having a constantly crying baby in the same appartment as you didn't really help. 

Easily Sherlock jumped down from the sidewalk and crossed the street without looking. Causing the breaks of the cap next to him to squeal and the driver to curse at him through the open window. The tall man didn't apologise. He didn't even look back. Not necessarily because he didn't care. But because something else had caught his eye. The door knocker on the door of 221b had been straightened. 

Mycroft, was his first thought but then he heard laughing. Definitely not Mycroft. John and ... someone else he didn't recognized. Probably a client. A woman. She would have to come back tomorrow. Today he had more important things to do. 

Closing the door behind him he saw Mrs Hudson opening her door a damp dishtowel in her hands. "Sherlock, there is a lovely young lady up there for you. I know you don't like me letting in strangers, but John came back the same moment and said he would accompany her untill you came back." Even though he still wasn't really pleased with having to deal with another client today, Sherlock just shook his head and said, "It's fine.", before hurrying up the stairs. When he stood in front of their appartmentdoor he heard Rose gurgle or giggle as other people would probably call it. 

He opened the door. John was sitting in his armchair and a brunette holding Rose in John's. They had a chair specifically for clients Sherlock thought a little annoyed, before walking into the room wholly and scanning the woman he could see better now. Early thirties, comfortable clothes, apparently a faible for red and flowers. Normally rather quiet but now confident. Why? Light brown wavy hair loosly pinned to the back, nearly no make-up. Natural. Blue eyes with a view wrinkles from laughing that looked him over similarly courious as he did her. Familiar but where from? She seemed happy, amused even. A missing engagement ring. "He cheated on you. More than once so you can keep the ring locked away or sell it even though I don't think it was very expencive.", Sherlock then stated, guessing she was here for the fiance. 

For a moment she seemed taken back but then she smiled, "Five times actually. I knew that, why do you think I broke off the engagement? Sympathetic as always, Sherlie." Then the detective realized why those eyes seemed so familiar and for a second he was speechless. Swallowing hard. Sherlock knew in that moment that his 'quiet' life here in London would get turned upside down and seeing the twinkle in John's eyes he knew it had already started. 

"Also your mum and dad say hi."

 


	2. Helena

_Earlier that day_

It was colder here in the city. The huge buildings didn’t stop the freezing January wind. It blew through the streets making the pedestrians pull their hats further down. But even though she preferred it warm Helena didn’t mind. She was prepared. Her red coat held her warm when she stepped out of the hotel onto the street. It was quite far from the city centre but it was nice and cheap and Helena was even looking forward to taking the underground. She hadn’t in years. Not since she had came to London with her parents for a week about a decade ago. Normally she went out of the country for vacation. Somewhere warm and interesting. But this wasn’t a vacation, was it? She wasn’t quite sure yet what this was but she knew it would take longer than a week.

She had had to get out of there. Away from that small village. Even though she still loved it, she had to admit that it had held her prisoner for the last years without her even noticing. When she had been young, she had always wanted to live in the city. In another country even. She had dreamed of adventure, but after finishing university things had just changed. Other things had become more important. Finding a job and building her own life. Going back home seemed like a good start then but a view months had turned into a view years. She had arrived at the underground station a view blocks down the street and skipped down the stairs. If she looked at the past months in this way she could even see something positive.

Yes, she was still hurt. Yes, she still found herself crying whishing she could go back. But at least it had finally made her leave. Luckily she had enough savings, so after Christmas she had just quit her job and packed her bags. Leaving that charming little hellhole she called home behind. And yes maybe this wouldn’t work out, maybe she would move back in just a view weeks, but maybe it would. She could go looking for a job here in the city or she could go travelling. There were so many possibilities. Her heart felt heavy and light at the same time. She hadn’t felt this free in years and she really hadn’t been this spontaneous since she was a kid. God, she had missed this. Doing what she wanted and not knowing where it would lead her.

Her eyes gazed over the underground map. So much to see. In the end she just jumped into the next train that came though and hoped it would bring her somewhere nice. Covent Garden. Slowly she led herself drift through the shops. Taking her time to actually see. To get to know this city. Breath it in. So many interesting people to watch, buildings to marvel at. When it was time for lunch, she just picked the next restaurant that came her way and after she returned to the underground. Next stop. South Kensington and it’s museum. She spend hours just wandering from one display to the other at the Natural History Museum and then drank a tea in the café after.

She looked at her phone. Half past four. It would get dark soon. She got her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. For a moment she wasn’t that sure anymore. It had seemed like a really good idea in the beginning, but now. So much time had passed. Then she shook her head. This was her fresh start, her time to be spontaneous. She couldn’t quit after not even a day. So she paid and typed the address Marleen had given her into her phone.

It didn’t take her long to get there. It was a nice street and the houses seemed really expensive, but she knew he could afford it. Marleen always told her how well her boys were doing. Just this Christmas when they had come over to Lenas parents house where she had lived the past view weeks. Mr Holmes had related her another one of Sherlocks cases. She had to admit she had even read that blog a couple of times after her mother had asked her to help her open it on her computer. Some of the cases seemed really dangerous, but she still was happy for him to have come to terms with his gift and find a good way to make use of it. Her thoughts just travelled to the other one of Marleens sons when her phone let her know that she had reached her destination. 221B.

There were several bells but ‘Holmes & Watson’ was directly in the middle and after taking a deep breath she pressed it. The ringing was pretty loud, she could even hear it outside. While she waited she inspected the door in front of her. Wooden. Very pretty. It had a door knocker. Unconsciously she straightened it. No one answered. She should have called fist. Just when she wanted to turn around the door was opened by an elderly lady. “Hello my dear. Are you here to see Sherlock?”, she asked with a kind smile. Lena nodded. “Well he’s not here at the moment, but if you’d like I could give him your message. Are you a client?” “No I … I know … knew him, I guess. Probably I should just …”, Helena explained a little less confident than just a view moments ago.

“Mrs. Hudson.” The elderly lady looked up smiling, “John. How did it go?” A little irritated by the interruption, Lena turned around. A man with a baby girl on his arm had appeared behind her. “I was the only father like expected. But I think Rosie enjoyed it so I think I’ll try it again next week.”, he answered before looking at the stranger in front of him curiously. Lena recognized him from the website. John Watson. “This is …” “Lena. Helena Trevor.” “Ms Trevor is here to see Sherlock.”, Mrs Hudson explained and John seemed to understand. “Well it’s really cold out here so I suggest we go inside. I am John Watson by the way. Sherlock isn’t here yet but I’m sure he’ll come back soon. Would you like a tea, while we wait?” Gratefully Lena smiled at him, “Yes thank you, that would be great.” With this John slid past her and then signalised her to follow him.

“Thank you Mrs.”, Lena sais quickly to Mrs Hudson before hurrying after the man up the stairway. John is already opening the door to Sherlock and his apartment when she catches up. Holding the baby on one hip now. “Do you need help?”, she asked worried but John just smiled, “No it’s fine. I’ve got it, thank you.”, before welcoming her in and laying the baby down on the couch on their right so he can peel himself out of his coat. “So what brings you here? What do you need help with?” Lena who had taken off her coat as well hangs it next to his and then looks around the room, while he takes care of the baby. “Oh no I don’t need help. I know Sherlock. We used to be friends.” Johns head perked up, “Friends?” Besides his parents John had never actually meet someone normal from Sherlock’s past. He was pretty quiet about his younger years. “Yeah well I guess. I mean it was always quite hard to tell with these two.”

Now she had his full attention, “These two?” For a moment she felt a little uneasy, but John really seemed like a nice guy so she tried to relax. “Yeah you know. Him and his brother.” “This is amazing.”, John laughed the baby on his arm again, “How exactly do you know them? Were you in Sherlocks class?” “No, my brother was. I am three year older. But we went to the same school and our parents are still very good friends. We lived in the house a little down the road.” John who was now making tea looked at her amazed, “There is so much I need to know. How come he never mentioned you?” Lena bit her lip. He hadn’t? Well, it wasn’t really surprising, was it?

John seemed to have noticed her mood change and quickly added, “But you know, I didn’t get to know his parents for years either. I was actually really surprised he even had some.” The young woman laughed, “He really is something.” She relaxed a little and then watched the baby who was looking at her over her fathers shoulders. “Rosie wasn’t it?” John nodded before getting two teabags. “How old is she?” “Eleven months.” Lena couldn’t help but smile. “Oh so sweet.” She loved babys, how couldn’t she? After he had filled up the cups with hot water he gave one to her and then took his to one to the armchairs. “Yeah and today she went to a toddlers’ group for the first time.”, the doctor said before placing his cup on the desk next to him and then seating the baby in his lab after he had sat down, “Please take a seat.” He motioned towards the other armchair and Helena gladly took his offer. Happy to finally be able to rest her feet after all the sightseeing. “So what brings you here to London?” For a moment she hesitated, but John just seemed so kind, hence she decided to just tell him.

“…And now I just thought it would be nice to surprise Sherlock. I mean I haven’t seen them since leaving for university. They rarely ever come home and the view times they did I missed them.” After she had ended the summary of her last view months, John gave her an sympathetic look, “I’m really sorry.” She put on a brave smile, “Thank you. But in the end it was my choice and I really don’t regret it.” He slowly nodded softly caressing Rosies head. “Would you mind if I … May I hold her?”, Lena finally asked no longer able to control her urges. John chuckled, “Not at all. She really seems to have that effect on people.”, before standing up and then carefully placing the little girl in her arms.

“Oh she is so beautiful.”, Helena whispered but then looked up, “Her mother lives here, too?” She believed to remember something about a wife. Johns who had returned to his seat looked away, “No … she has passed away.” “Oh no. I’m so sorry.” “It is fine.”, he mumbled, for a moment lost in his own thoughts before turning his glace back to her and putting up a brave face like she had just a view seconds ago, “But now back to Sherlock. So you were his neighbour? Was he already this annoying as a kid?” Lena would have really liked to know what had happened to Rosies mother but she didn’t want to push it so she just laughed and respected Johns decision to change the subject. Thinking of an anecdote she could tell him.

“Well I guess you know, the Holmes' live a little outside the village, since you visited last Christmas.” John crocked an eyebrow. “Old people talk a lot, especially our mothers.”, she explained a little embarrassed, “Anyway. Our house always was the closest, similarly isolated. So it pretty much always just were our two families. Even when they still lived in their old house further down the road. After the fire they built their new one practically next to ours. Because like I said our parents became really good friends after Holmes' moved to our village when Mike was about one or two.” John made a small chocking sound but signalised her to continue when she looked at him irritated. “So we practically did everything together. Fist it was just Mycroft, then me, then Sherlock. When we were younger my brother and I were even home schooled a view weeks together with Mike, but as you can imagine it wasn’t much fun, so I chose to go to primary school pretty soon. We all went to the same high school though so our parents could alternate with driving us there.”

Smiling at those memories Helena let Rosie touch her hair. Everything had been easier then or at least until ninth grade. For a second her face darkened but luckily John didn’t notice. He was sipping his tea processing all these new information’s. He couldn’t blame her for preferring primary school to getting home schooled with Mycroft. And Carpooling with the Holmes?

 

 

Autumn '83

She had already seen Sherlock playing in the garden from her bedroom window, but he didn’t notice her until she opened the gate. Or at least it seemed like it. She could never be sure. All the Holmes siblings were too clever to actually be able to guess what was going on inside their heads. But while Mycroft normally noticed everything, Sherlock sometimes was too focused on his games. But now that she entered the garden he looked up. “Sir Arthur.” She greeted him. The stick in his hand made it obvious that he was playing knights again. In the past he had preferred to play pirates, but after what had happened he had changed his alter ego into ‘Sir Arthur the dragon slayer’.

And while she often took the role of the maiden he had to save Mycroft was the dragon. Not exactly challenging and attacking him with fire but with questions and riddles. She knew that Mike enjoyed it to compete with his younger brother, knowing that he most likely would win. She normally just rolled her eyes at that, not even trying to follow their back and forth. Most of the time she didn’t even understand what they were talking about. Sometimes not even finishing their sentences just reading each others minds. “My lady.”, the boy answered solemnly still in charakter, ”You want to play hide and seek?” Quickly Helena shook her head. That was the last game to play with the boys. No fun at all. They always found her right away and when it was her turn she needed hours. He pursed his lips, but then looked down at his stick, “Sword fight?” After a moment she nodded before picking her own sword from the pile of wood around the corner of the house.

Even though Sherlock was younger and yet smaller than her, they still connected. His intelligence compensated the age difference drastically. Not when it came to maturity though. Here she was more like Mycroft. Although she still liked to play a lot she could be very grown up for her age. Although you wouldn’t have been able to tell when she took position across from Sherlock. An exited smile on her face and her pigtails bouncing as she attacked. Growing up with mostly boys, as strange as they might be, on the country side she had never been a girl that was afraid of getting dirty or hurt. She probably had less issue with it than Mycroft. Quickly she jumped out of the way, even though this was a lot more fun than hide and seek she still had to be a lot more concentrated than with normal kids. Sherlock tended to predict her movement but after years of living with the Holmes boys she had found ways to not make it too easy for them. Looking back, she probably would be a lot dumber now, if she hadn’t been challenged by geniuses on a daily basis.

In the end Sherlock had won obviously, but she didn’t care because it had taken him a view more manoeuvres than normally. Progress. After the fight she let Sher continue his medieval fantasies though and entered the house through the terrace door. It was unlocked most of the time and this way she didn’t had to ring a bell. She kicked off her shoes and placed them neatly next to the others. Yes she herself could be very chaotic but she still could understand the beauty of order. Catching herself organizing her pencils by colour or straightening tilted picture frames.

“Helena my dear. How are you today?” She hadn’t even noticed Mr. Holmes until he had greeted her. He was sitting on the sofa and put the newspaper down to smile at her kindly. “Good, I got an A in English today.”, she told him proudly. Approving he nodded, “Very good.” Even though she had learned to get along with the boys’ ‘special gifts’ it was still really nice to have Mr Holmes who was normal like her. He knew to appreciate an A. Sherlock didn’t get grades yet because he was still home schooled, but Mike got A’s in every single test. Except maybe a view but those didn’t count, because he normally was still right. The teachers had just not been able to fully understand his solution. But yeah, for her an A still was something special and Mr Holmes could understand. “Mycroft is upstairs, if you were looking for him.”, the men added and Helena grinned thankfully, “Yes, thank you.”, before already heading out of the room.

“Are you going to stay for dinner?”, he shouted after her and she replied already jogging up the staircase, “No, mum wants me to be back at six.” Back in the living room Mr Holmes nodded and then after checking his watch turned his attention back to the news paper. He would probably have to give her a heads up when it was six o’clock. The kids tended to lose track of time.

 

 

Earlier that day (Sherlock)

It wasn’t even noon but he was already bored. He had already helped two clients, but both had been very easy cases. So now he was lying on the couch starring at the ceiling. “Maybe there is another message on the website?”, John who had just returned from grocery shopping suggested, but Sherlock just took one of the cushions and put is on his face, “No.” “How do you know?” “I checked.” John shrugged, “Well you can still come along to toddler group.” Sherlock didn’t even react to that offer. He’d rather die of boredom. But luckily he was saved from that fait by his phone. “Yes. George, how can I help you today? … Of course. ‘Greg’. Obviously. … Well that doesn’t sound very complex. Why would you call me for something like this? … Hm. I could. I guess. … Hm.” Then he hung up and scrolled through his new messages.

For a moment John waited, but when Sherlock didn’t show any signs of telling why the officer had called, he asked a little annoyed, “Lestrade? What did he want?” “Just my connections.” “Sherlock?” “There has been a burglary with murder, but the main suspect isn’t in their database. So I’m going to send the picture out to see if someone knows.” “Okay that really doesn’t sound very complex.”, John admitted a little disappointed. Sherlock just looked at him for a moment, as if he wanted to say ‘that’s just what I said’, before turning back to his phone, “Very well deducted, John.”

Then he had apparently send out the picture and put the phone back. Now he just had to wait. Annoyingly waiting meant further boredom. He sat up and grabbed Johns laptop to check the website again. No new messages. Nothing. He groaned loudly, put the computer on the floor next to the sofa and then let himself fall back again. Pulling Cushion back onto his face. For a moment John watched his friend, trying to come up with something to do for him, but then just gave up. Something would come up eventually. So he just continued unpacking the his bags and then head down to Mrs Hudson to get Rosie who he had left with the elder woman while he had been gone.

In the afternoon Sherlock had finally gotten some messages from a view of his homeless network. Several claimed to have seen the men but most of the places he had been spotted were to far apart. They couldn’t all be the suspect, so Sherlock decided to go find out which leads were actually useful himself.

He had visited several of the mentioned places, looked around and interviewed the ones who had claimed to have seen the men. In the end he had found him in eastern London. His name was Philip Green and as it turned out he was just an admirer of the murdered woman who had tied to woe her without success for years. Sherlock had known right away that he wasn’t the murderer, but Lestrade had still wanted to question him at the station to be sure. Sherlock knew the officer was desperate because this man had been the only lead they had.

'Maybe this case really wasn’t as simple as expected', he thought while he skipped down the sidewalk and crossed the street without looking.


	3. Christmas

**_December ‘83_ **

_“Hurry mum.”, Helena whined. Already fully dressed and ready to go at the door. Her parents were still rushing through the house though. Getting everything they would need. “Daaaad.” “Calm down, Lena. We’ve got more than enough time.”, her father said stern, coming down the staircase and then put the large bag he had carried down next to the door. Helena knew those were the presents for the Holmes, she had helped pick the ones the boys. Slowly probably to tease her, her father put on his coat, laughing when he saw her face. “Your really excited aren’t you? I mean you’ve been over there the whole day yesterday it’s not like you haven’t seen them in weeks.”_

_Helena pursed her lips. He was right, but today wasn’t just any day. Today was the 24th December and like always they would spent Christmas Eve with the Holmes. This year at their house. It was one of her favourite days of the year. Closely behind Christmas Day and her Birthday of course. She really loved Christmas and everything about it. The tree, the candles, the presents. Sadly they didn’t get a white Christmas this year, more like a greyish, cold and rainy one but that was okay. Then finally her mother came down as well, dressed nicely. She really was pretty Helena thought hoping she would look like her one day. “You look beautiful honey.”, smiled her dad and her mother winked at him, before remembering something. “Oh the dessert.” “I’ll get it. You should go and put on your coat other wise our little pumpkin will throw a tantrum.” Mrs Trevor looked at her daughter amused, before getting her coat. Helena just rolled her eyes. Parents._

_Then her dad came back from the kitchen with a huge bowl in his hands and they could finally get going. Skipping over the puddles on the street, Helena led the way. Trying to get her parents to walk at least a little faster. They didn’t though and so she was the first at the Holmes’ door. Pressing the doorbell probably for a little too long. She could hear Mr Holmes shout, “Alright, alright. I’m on my way.” Smiling he opened the door, “Helena. A very merry Christmas Eve to you. You brought your parents with you by any chance?” “We’re here.”, Philip, Helena’s dad joked closing the small garden gate behind him and his wife, “Someone just took of running.”_

_While her parents soon followed Mr Holmes into the kitchen, Helena quickly slid away. She could already hear the boys in the living room. The whole house was decorated and it smelled like roasted turkey, pines and candles. Mycroft was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, watching Sherlock run around the Christmas tree, annoyance in his eyes. The tree looked really pretty she had helped decorate it yesterday. At first Mycroft had refused to help but in the end she had convinced him to at least help with the candles. Happily Helena walked over to the boy, climbed over the back of the sofa and flopped down next to him. “Hey grumpy.” “You know you could just walk around it and sit down like a normal person, don’t you?”, he greeted her still annoyed, but she knew he didn’t actually mean it, so she just smirked, “I know, but it’s just so much fun to annoy you.” She turned around an lay down, her feat now dangling over the back of the sofa. Looking at Mike from bellow. He raised an eyebrow._

_“Speaking of annoying someone. What did Sherlock do now?”, she asked, “What did you do, Sherlie?” A second later Sherlock climbed over the back of the couch and lay down his feet up like her, “I didn’t do anything.” "Running around mindlessly, that's what you did. Singing or rather screaming and talking to Santa Clause while I wanted to read", Mycroft complained and waved the book he held in his hands. "Well at least he sang for the Santa. I don't think you did? Maybe you won't get presents now.", Helena said giving Mycroft a stern look. While she and Mycroft knew there was no Santa, Sherlock still believed in him, so both families kept quiet about it. Except Mike who didn't understand why and thought it was stupid._

_For a moment Mycroft returned her look challenging but then he turned away and mumbled something she didn't understand but it probably wasn't really nice. For a while Helena just watched him while he tried to find the text part he had read stopped at. Then she sighed. She didn't like it when he was grumpy especially on Christmas so she pulled her self up and sat down normally again. Sliding closer to him and putting her head on the chubby boys shoulder trying to get a look on what he was reading. "What is it about?"_

_She knew he tried to ignore her, but after a view moments he gave up, "Pan-Slavism." They could never stay angry at each other for long at least most of the time. Helena could remember a view times they hadn’t talked several days, but that had been exceptions. "Sounds interesting." He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "Do you even know what Pan-Slavism is?" "No.", she admitted, but while he rolled his eyes she just smiled. Then she lay down on the rest of the sofa with Sherlock next to her, asking him what he had told Santa._ _They stayed like this until her parents called them for dinner._

_Sherlock and Helena sprinted trying to see who was faster while Mycroft followed in a normal pace after placing down his book. Like always the kids sat on one side of the table and the adults in the other. Last year they had had plates at the spare chairs as well to honour both missing children. But it had dampened the mood a lot and Sherlie had refused to eat so this year their parents had just rearranged the whole seating chart to fill the gaps. For a moment Helena lost herself in those dark memories. Missing her brother even more than usual. He had loved Christmas as well._

_But then Mrs Holmes brought in the turkey and her mood lightened. They ate until they were close to throwing up. It was just too delicious. After, their parents stayed at the table to talk and drink wine, but the kids went back to the living room to watch "The snowman" and at twelve they would all go into town to attend the midnight mass._

 

 

John laughed, "You watched 'The snowman' as well?" "Yeah just like probably every child at that time." Softly Helena tickled Rosie and the baby giggled. Then she looked up again, but just when she wanted tell John that Sherlock used to know all the lines of the movie by heart said man entered the room. Helena smiled widely. He had really grown up. Even though she had seen pictures of him as adult in the media or at his parents it was still exciting to actually see the change up close. He really had become a man. "He cheated on you. More than once so you can keep the ring locked away or sell it even though I don't think it was very expensive."

Startled Helena stared at Sherlock for a second, but then she composed herself and replied, "Five times actually. I knew that, why do you think I broke off the engagement? Sympathetic as always, Sherlie. Also your mum and dad say hi." She could practically see his brain fuming behind his eyes but then realisation crossed his face and he stared at her speechless. But only for a second. "Helena.”, he stated hesitating before stepping forward. Smiling Helena stood up and gave the baby back to John, “It has been very long.” Sherlock just nodded and inspected her when they stood in front of each other. Yes, it really had.

Softly Helena straightened the collar of his coat. “They don’t just say hi do they?”, Sherlock asked. While she could see that he was happy to see her, or at least didn’t mind, it still was very awkward. Yet she managed a smirk, “Nah your mum also wants me to tell you to visit her more often and stop dodging her calls.” That made him smile as well and she got the courage to wrap her arms around him in a hug. Yes, she had found other friends in college and at work. Yes, it had been many years. But still. The Holmes were family. However long the time apart would be, they would always be a huge part of her heart.

At first she felt Sherlock tense and got insecure. Had she crossed a line? Didn’t he remember like she did? But just when she wanted to step away, he returned the embrace. It was exactly like it had always been. While the boys normally kept their distance to other people, she had always been able to make them open up. At least a little. She had been there from the start, long before they had turned into who they were today.

She knew not to overdo it though, so she loosened the hug and stepped back. “Your parents are fine, I hope.”, Sherlock asked. “Yes, they are even through they probably thought they would have a grandchild by now.” He looked awkwardly for a moment. His parents had probably already lost their hope for a grandchild. Both boys seemed much more interested in their work than building a family. Maybe she should try that as well for some time. It seemed to be much more fulfilling, at least from her point of view.

Then they got interrupted by Rosie, who started to cry. “Sorry, she is tired I think.”, John explained and stood up from his armchair giving them an apologetic look, “Don’t let her disturb. I’m just going to bring her to bed.” But Helena quickly shook her head, “No it’s fine.” She looked at the clock over the fireplace. “I should go back to the hotel anyway. Wouldn’t want to walk those streets alone in the middle of the night.” She hesitated, before looking back at Sherlock who’s expression was unreadable at the moment. “But I would love catching up…”

“We’re working on a case.”, Sherlock stated and Lena looked down on the carpet, “Oh yeah sure, sorry. You must be very busy.” “No, we’re not. Sherlock.”, John stepped in and then smiled at Helena, “What about lunch tomorrow? There is a very nice restaurant right next to us. I would really like to hear more of those storys and I’m sure Rosie won’t mind seeing you again as well.” “Lunch sounds nice.”, Helena smiled, but still looked a little unsure. Then however Sherlock added, “One O’Clock?” and she saw that he wouldn’t mind either. So she smiled and nodded, before getting her red coat next to the door. “See you tomorrow then?”, she asked and both men nodded. John balancing a crying Rosie on his hip and a small smile tugging on Sherlocks lips, “Yes, see you tomorrow.”

So she turned happily and left. Returning as a red spot to the grey streets of the city.

 

 

**Somewhere in London**

In a large dim room, standing on a heavy wooden desk as phone rang. The owner didn’t pick up immediately still preoccupied in thought about much more important things than what this call could possibly be about. But in the end he had to pick up. So he did. “Yes.” Everyone who owned this number knew who it belonged to. Other people didn’t own it. “Crimson has risen.” Silence. “And now?”, the man asked seemingly no reaction in his voice. “51.5074° North. 0.1278° West.” The owner lowered the receiver and stared into the dark for a moment, before he thanked the voice on the other side of the line and hung up. Then he leaned back in his armchair and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. For the fist time in years unsure of what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)  
> You may have noticed that I put the second and third chapter together into one. They were just a little too short separately. The next chapters will be about as long as this one.  
> Anyway I'm still looking for a beta reader if someone is interested.
> 
> I hope you had a very marry Christmas!  
> Read you soon  
> Pinfeather


	4. Sir Percival

Helena was happier than she had been in a long time when she woke up the next day. She didn’t even care how awful the cheap hotel breakfast was. She was just lost in old happy memories. Wishing she could go back to being a child again. But even though she knew she couldn’t become young again, seeing Sherlock yesterday, had at least made her feel like it. She felt childish, spontaneous and mischievous at the same time. Forgetting all her worries for a moment.

 

 

**_26th February ‘85_ **

_“Sherlock.”, she called, as she pushed open the door to his bedroom. The little boy was sitting on his bed working on something in his lap. The blanket fort they had built a view days ago was still tautened there in between his desk and the wardrobe with a clothes line. “What is that?”, she asked and let herself flop down next to the boy. Their parents were gone for a night out and she had been dropped of at the Holmes’ like always so she wouldn’t be alone and could look after Sherlie. “The helmet of king Athur.”, he explained and held out the paper structure proudly. It even had a movable visor. “Oh, is it?” “Yes can’t you see those engravings? Only his helmet had those.” She could make out a view scribbled motives on the side and nodded approvingly, “Oh yes, now I see them. It really is his helmet.” It was always nice to play with Sherlock because you always learned something at the same time. He didn’t play knights like the little brothers of some of her friends. Their were no sudden dinosaur attacks or gunfights. If it came to chronological order Sherlock always knew exactly what was historically right. There was just one exception. Even if his knights would never carry a gun or have flowing water, they would meet dragons and unicorns daily. His fable for magic was one of the thing he had in common with all of the other normal kids. As well as her. She really loved making up adventurous fantasy story’s with lots of magic with him. “So Sir Percival, I heard there was a dragon sighting in the eastern part of the humming forest.”, Helena said and immediately Sherlock became his alter ego, putting on his helmet and getting his favourite sword from his desk. “We have to defeat that beast before it reaches the village. Follow me Sir Blanche.”, he called and after grapping another one of his wooden swords Helena followed him out of his room and down the stairs. The humming forest was the hallway, while the living room was the death mountains. In the beginning Sherlock had not wanted her to play a knight, because she was Lady Blanchefleur, but after a while she had been able to convince him it would be much more fun if she could become a knight as well. So they had made up the story about Blanchefleur dressing up as a men to become a knight and help her country._

 

 

She smiled at this memory but tried not to think about what had happened before. After breakfast she went out into the cold again. She still had some hours left before they would meet for lunch. Today she decided to visit the Tate Modern. She normally wasn’t a big museums person, but it just felt as a must to at least visit some of them if she was here anyway. Also she actually liked art. Not exactly looking at it and listening to hours of exaggerated interpretations, but making it herself. She had always been very artistic and had loved it to draw or tinker. In the end she had decided to follow her other passion though. Writing. Probably because she though it would become easier to make a career this way. In hindsight she maybe could have actually made career if she hadn’t stayed in her hometown. If she hadn’t decided to throw everything away for a man she thought would become the father of her children but in the end just cheated on her constantly. So now while she wandered past all this art work she though, maybe this wasn’t just a new start for her heart and mind, but also for her career. The one thing she had most at the moment was time. She could start writing that book she had dreamed about publishing for so long. Full of new hope and zest she made her way back to the underground when it was close to one. And a view minutes later emerged again making her way to 221B baker street looking for the restaurant John had meant.

It really was right next to their house and hard to miss. Happily she peeled herself out of her coat and scarf when she entered. It was a small sandwich bar with just a hand full of tables, so it wasn’t really hard to find John Watson. Also the high baby chair kind of gave it away. Smiling she walked over and when he saw her the man stood up and returned her smile, “Helena.” “Mr.Watson.” “Just call me John please.” She nodded cheerfully and shook his hand, before sitting down across from him on the other side of Rosie who looked at her with big eyes. “Hello sweetheart. How are you today?” The baby grinned and babbled something but then turned her attention back to the toy that she held. “Sherlock will join us in a view minutes. There were some new developments in the case he mentioned yesterday. Curiously Helena looked at him, “What is the case about anyway? I read his blog a view times. Very exciting.” “It’s actually my blog.”, John explained and scratched his head. “Oh is it? I think it’s really well written. Very lively as if oneself was there as well.”

“Thank you.”, smiled John and leaned back on his chair, “The new case … Have you read the newspaper in the past view days by any chance.” Helena shook her head. She hadn’t read the news in a week, just concentrating on herself for a while. “Well, it’s about Lady Frances.” “The heiress?” “Yes. She was murdered and robbed two nights ago.” Appalled Helena put a hand to her mouth, “Oh no, how horrible.” John nodded, “Yes, it really is. But annoyingly there are just very view leads to who could be responsible.” Thoughtfully Helena watched Rosie play, “Dreadful.” Then a waiter came by and Helena remembered she hadn’t even looked at the menu yet. “Good news.”, someone called a view minutes and they looked up startled. Sherlock had just entered and now walked towards them his coat flying behind him.

“You found the murderer?”, John asked a lot more used to those entrances. “Murderers! But no. Just a picture.”, the detective explained and swiftly took of his coat before taking a seat next to Helena. “Lena.”, he greeted her and she smiled, “Sherlie.” “So you told the network?”, the detective turned back to John. “Yes, they’re already on it. But Grey…” “Greg.” “… insists on sending it to the press as well. Probably to show they have done something besides arresting an innocent admirer.” Interested Helena followed their discussion and then asked, “You said murderers.” “Yes a couple.”, Sherlock explained enthusiastic, “Her last visitors the day before.” “How do you know they are the offenders then?” But just as Sherlock opened his mouth again, John interrupted him with a wink, “You don’t want to ask him that if you don’t want to listen to ten minutes of detailed explanation, how he found out but you never could.” Amused Helena looked at Sherlock, “Is that true? Even though you hated that yourself when Mi… when were kids?” Luckily she had been able to catch herself. Sherlock eyed her for a moment but then looked at John, “Well, but if I don’t tell you you’re sulky as well. Also I didn’t find out. Apparently they are wanted in several countries for similar crimes.”

It was a really nice lunch. At first John and Sherlock told Helena more about their work and then Helena told John the promised anecdotes, while Sherlock sat next to them cringing or denying them most of the time. That just made more fun though. Then they had finished their food however and it was soon time to part again. Their discussion grew slower and they got more and more lost in their own heads thinking about what they had talked about in the last hours. But then Sherlock broke the silence that had built while they were all just thoughtfully sipping on their afternoon tea. “You haven’t talked to him yet.”

For a moment Helena didn’t even realize he was talking to her because he was still staring straight ahead into the air, but then she saw Johns confused face and realized that Sherlock must have meant her. After a second she understood but quickly tried to hide it and acted unknowing, “I don’t know what you’re …” “Oh please, you avoided to bring him up the whole time we were here. Which is very obvious considering you only chose story’s he wasn’t in, limiting your options drastically.” Helena looked down into her cup. John who had now Rosie on his arm crooked his head confused, “Who exactly are we talking about?” “None.”, Lena mumbled, but that foundered because Sherlock exclaimed at the same time, “My brother.” Thinking about it John realized the woman really had never mentioned Sherlocks brother today.

Meanwhile Helena glared at Sherlock, “Sip it, Sherlock. I don’t …” “It’s been years.” “You don’t understand. You never have.” “That’s not true. I was your personal councelor remember. You’re acting childish.” “That’s funny coming from you.”, Lena hissed annoyed, “I just don’t want too…” Then she looked at Sherlock pleading but also stern, “… not yet anyway. So don’t tell him, okay?” Sherlock looked at her stubbornly for a moment, but in the end she won the starring contest like she always had. “Fine.”, he gave up, but he knew that it didn’t matter anyway. Because there was no way Mycroft didn’t already knew she was here, but it seemed as if he gave her the choice of when she wanted to see him or maybe … maybe he was chicken. A coward like her.

 

 

**_26th February ’85 (earlier)_ **

_It was about 7 o’clock when Helena jumped up the stairs in the Holmes mansion. Their parents had drove off a view minutes ago for a night out and left her here with the boys. But she didn’t mind, she was used to watching Sherlock when his parents went out and Mycroft didn’t want to play babysitter. Also it was much more fun than being home alone. As she reached the top she had wanted to turn right to Sherlocks room but then changed her mind. She would just try. Mycrofts door was closed but after a moment of hesitation she simply pushed it open. Her parents still tried to teach her to knock, but this was Mikes room. It was like her own, at least it had been._

_“Hey M, you wanna play knights with Sher and I?” As always the room was as tidy as it could be, in contrast to hers. Mycroft was sitting at his desk, several books in front of him. Straight back. His desk lamp the only light source in the room. He looked over his shoulder for a second but then just turned his attention back to the papers, “You shouldn’t also encourage him.” Annoyed Helena rolled her eyes before glaring at his back disappointed, “I guess that’s a no?” His silence was answer enough. On one hand she was really annoyed about his change in behaviour in the past view months on the other she just felt sad. She missed their old relationship so much. It had never been easy. They were just so different, but it still had worked out in a wired but great way._

_Now it had changed however. Not from one day to the other, the change had come slowly but still it felt different now. Her mum had said it had something to do with puberty. Apparently children became wired when they reached a certain age. Even though she was used to the boys being wired, this was a different kind of wired. So maybe her mum was right, but that sucked. Balancing her weight on her other foot she asked in an apologetic tone, “But can I come over later? I really need help with that math homework from today.” She knew Sherlock could have probably helped her as well even though he wasn’t even in high school yet but she just missed spending time with Mycroft. The boy didn’t turn but after a moment she could see his shoulders fall and hear him say, “For my sake.” Smiling a little she whispered, “Thank you.”, before closing the door again and heading to Sherlocks room._


End file.
